


London Bridge Isn't Falling Down

by sherunswithwolves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherunswithwolves/pseuds/sherunswithwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles takes off to London with Lydia and Allison for school, or that is what he likes to tell everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	London Bridge Isn't Falling Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onlymystory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/gifts).



> This was a bit of a challenge for me and I do apologize that it isn't longer, I feel like such a slacker, but all of this came in the midst of me moving. I hope I did manage to give you something that you can enjoy though. Merry Christmas! <3

Lydia looked at Stiles with a skeptical expression on her face, “So, you are sure that it was Cora and not just some random girl who ran away when she saw you?” She wore a smirk that said she was both serious and giving him a hard time. “I think that you have had your nose in the books so much since we have been here that any bit of fresh air messes with your head.” She patted his shoulder as she got up and walked into the kitchen. After everything had happened back in  Beacon Hills, the trio of Stiles, Lydia, and Allison packed up their belongings and headed to London, deciding that maybe a change of scenery was what they all needed to get through the next year.

Stiles ran a hand through his fluffy hair, regretting the day he decided to grow it out because Lydia said he might look better with it that way. “I’m not losing my mind, it was Cora. So if Cora is here, you know Derek isn’t far behind. I don’t think they would have split up anytime soon, not now that he has her back.”

“Let it go, Stiles. We came here to try and get away from all of the drama, not to try and get caught up in more.” Allison said as she wandered in after her afternoon class. She set her things down onto the counter and looked at him, “We all know you have been driving yourself crazy since he left but I mean it, just leave things alone. He wants to be left alone.” She added, grabbing a sports drink from the fridge and sitting down with them.

She was right, he had been driving himself crazy since Derek left. So many unanswered questions both relating to the situation that went down with Jennifer, and the obvious connection between the two of them. Stiles wanted answers, did Derek feel the same way about him? Did he want nothing to do with him and that was another reason that he left? It had been awhile since he’d had any sort of relationship but he was pretty sure he still understood when someone liked someone else. It wasn’t rocket science, he knew what he was talking about.

Several days had passed had Stiles was beginning to wonder if maybe he did imagine the entire thing. He had spent most of his time in town when he wasn’t in class and hadn’t seen so much as a peek of Cora, or Derek. He’d been sitting in a café for the past hour trying to concentrate on the paper he was supposed to be writing but all he could think of was how every man who walked through looked like Derek. He really was losing his mind, time to pack things up for the day and go home. He shoved his books into his bag and slung it over his shoulder before pushing through the door, running right into a familiar body. He looked up and confused green eyes met his. Green eyes that he wasn’t sure he was going to see again.

Derek grabbed his arm and yanked him aside into the alley, “What are you doing here?” he growled, the muscles in his jaw twitching as he clenched it. He wasn’t so much angry that Stiles was there, but worried that trouble may have followed him when he came to London and it could very well find Stiles. Part of the reason he had left was because he thought leaving would protect Stiles and his friends from more danger.

Stiles shoved against his hard chest, “Well it’s nice to see you too. You know you and your sister have a horrible way of saying hello to people, you should probably work on your social skills.” He adjusted his bag on his shoulder and waited for Derek to say something else. “Yeah, I ran into your sister. Or rather, she ran away from me without even saying anything.” He went to walk off but Derek grabbed him back, pushing him up against the alley wall and holding him there with his body. “You’re not going anywhere until you answer my question. What are you doing here?” he repeated, his tone filled with both worry and excitement to see him here. He’d always had mixed feelings about Stiles, not understanding how that scrawny, overly spastic human could get him so worked up. He made him both angry and happy at the same time and it did him in every time he saw him.

Stiles replied with a heavy sigh, hoping his first encounter with Derek would have gone a little bit better than this but beggars can’t be choosy, right? “Me, Allison, and Lydia go to school here. There was nothing back home for us so we decided to pack all of our crap and get the hell away. Guess you and I have more in common than you thought, huh sour wolf?” he said, adding a small smile when Derek glared at the familiar nickname he had been given.

“Listen to me, you and your friends? You can’t stay here. If you haven’t learned by now that anywhere near me is bad for you, then you’re a fool.” Derek said, his eyes roaming Stiles’ face, taking in every freckle, every mole, then every speck of gold in his eyes. He’d missed those eyes, it had been far too long since they had looked back at him. “I mean it, you have to go back home.” He was trying not to smile but the puppy dog look that Stiles had been giving him for the past solid two minutes was driving him crazy. He fisted his familiar red hoodie and pulled him forward a little bit, “You’re not going to leave, are you?” he questioned,  playful tone in his voice. He knew Stiles wasn’t going to listen, he was just as stubborn as he was. That was part of his charm and part of why Derek was attracted to him. Derek shook his head and looked away for a moment, “You’re a damn handful.” He’d intended the kiss to be nice and soft, but the second his lips connected with Stiles’, the hunger for his little spastic human took over and what started as a simple first kiss turned into one that would definitely leave a lasting impression.


End file.
